


Весы

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Fred1975



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Мастер и Маргарита - Михаил Булгаков | The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Crossover, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Russian Empire, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975
Summary: После ранения в Бородинской битве Павел попадает в дом к доктору, представившемуся как Александр Николаевич Стравинский.
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди низкого рейтинга





	Весы

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** кроссовер с романом М.А. Булгакова «Мастер и Маргарита»

_и по латыни говорит..._

_М.А.Булгаков,_ _Мастер и Маргарита_

...в первый раз он очнулся от того, что на лицо просыпалась земля. 

Он подумал, что его хоронят, и хотел закричать, что еще жив, но голоса не было даже на шепот. Ему повезло, он услышал над головой крик: «Ковалев, мать твою, куда землю роешь, задохнется ж!» – и понял, что про него знают: он жив, его еще не нужно хоронить. 

Мысль оказалась слишком огромной, он не смог ее вместить и потерял сознание.

Второй раз он пришел в себя под темным небом, в телеге, под чьи-то крики со стороны. Лежавший рядом с ним, бок о бок, только что умер, и агония одного вырвала из небытия другого. Страшно не было от близости смерти, только больно и холодно, на остальное уже не хватало сил, он опять начал ускользать в темноту, но еще долго вздрагивал и стонал от криков, словно звуки причиняли ему худшую боль, чем даже дорожная тряска. 

Потом был... какой-то дом, в доме был плохо освещенный потолок, все, что он увидел – этот потолок, напугавший его до крика. Потолок падал на него, то одним своим углом, то другим. То проминалась, как под дикой тяжестью, середина, то оседала, давя стену, вся сторона – почему-то все время слева, почему? Это было так страшно и так бесконечно, что он кричал – но на крик никто не отзывался, хотя были рядом, ходили, касались его – но не отзывались. Потом его кто-то держал, тянул, как из трясины, уговаривал остаться – он не мог ответить, только просил: «Не надо, не надо», – но и на просьбу тоже не было ответа... 

Он потерял счет дням, иногда слышал кого-то, кто просил: «За повозку бы», – кто-то требовал принести кипяток. Он плохо понимал слова, за неизвестную ему повозку (ту телегу с мертвым, что ли?) нужно было отдать деньги, денег не было почти, он отдал что-то – то ли часы, то ли одну от них оставшуюся цепочку…

Беспамятство не отступило, а размылось, он находился как бы на грани бреда и яви, между болью и болью, и никак не мог заставить себя сдвинуться хоть в какую-то сторону. Наверное, и не было в том нужды, он только зря торопил события, верно, смерть все равно утянула бы его, или, сгустившись, как туман, растворила бы в себе – со временем, но это время было слишком наполнено болью – и от того казалось невыносимым. 

Он понимал, что должен как-то дать знать о себе родным – но не мог даже назваться, его везли по сырости поздней осени, передавая из дома в дом в числе страшных трофеев войны, и он не знал ни мест, ни людей, ни времени – одну только боль и предельное усилие, которое требовалось каждый раз для того, чтобы держаться на размывающейся грани боли и небытия.

Так длилось... он не знал, сколько, долго, очень долго. Когда же окончилось, он не сразу понял, кого видит перед собой. Не понял, не поверил – но убедился: вот тот единственный, кто мог бы стать для него если не спасением, то облегчением участи. 

Незнакомое лицо, яркий свет, голос: «Итак-с, молодой человек, вижу, меня вы не помните, потому представлюсь – доктор...» – имя ускользнуло, свет погас на миг, потом вернулся, вернул и лицо: не было оно сном или бредом, было явью – и не было при этом болью. Надо же, он и отвык от такого уже...

– ...вы ска... сказали...

– Да, я сказал, а Вы пока говорить будете как можно меньше, – доктор, остававшийся безымянным, провел рукой по лбу, проверяя, нет ли жара, покачал головой, потом взялся за запястье – считал пульс... 

Он был живым – и не был ни мороком, ни болью, в него почти получилось поверить, но на это ушли едва ли не все силы. Он подумал, что жаль было бы вот так, сейчас, уйти – уже дождавшись помощи, уйти по одной только малости сил... Доктор выпустил его руку, спросил: 

– Вас, молодой человек, как зовут?

– ...а... – на секунду померещилось: забыл, он забыл собственное имя, потерял в тумане, и теперь не сможет ответить. Услышал голос, слабый и ломкий, назвавший имя: – Павел, – и с удивлением признал: да, это все его – и голос, и имя.

– Так-с... – доктор присел рядом, верно, на табурет какой-нибудь, Павел не понимал, на чем сам лежит, и не видел, как устроился безымянный спаситель. – А по батюшке?

Это далось легче:

– Иванович.

– Ну, что же, давайте начистоту, Павел Иванович. Положение у вас сложное, но не безнадежное. Однако же времени у нас с вами равно мало, потому, боюсь, что к операции придется мне приступать немедленно. Готовы ли вы, Павел Иванович?

Странно, что он вообще это спрашивал. Если бы Павел признал полную свою неготовность к чему-либо, неужели доктор отменил бы свое решение?

– А вы... – Вдох закончился на этих словах, но доктор понял, тоже представился:

– Александр Николаевич, если угодно, – пододвинулся ближе, одной рукой вновь взялся за запястье, ладонь второй положил на грудь, сосредоточился, словно что-то считал. Что – пульс ведь уже проверил?.. – Так-с. Вы, молодой человек, водку когда-нибудь употребляли уже?

Павел от неожиданного вопроса растерялся, решив, что ослышался.

– Водку, говорю. Сердце у вас хорошее, но боль, я вам обещаю, усилится... – и вдруг совсем иным голосом, тихо и сочувственно, добавил: – А ведь и так еле держитесь, что за варварство – таких молодых... – И не договорил. Окликнул кого-то, распорядился: – Так, живенько, во-первых, водки, во-вторых – таз, кипяток, вот это – в кипяток, не перепутай! И немедленно обратно. И мне воды тоже.

Павел устал до судороги от этого разговора – но беспамятство не приходило, не торопилось забрать к себе. Тогда он попробовал прислушаться, но понял только, что перевязан, что ему тепло, и что в доме, где он, слышны голоса смерти, но – тихие, не как в дороге или под падавшим потолком. Александр Николаевич отошел от него, пропал, но тоже был слышен, говорил кому-то: «Нет, дружок, так не пойдет. Здесь надо топить, а если дров нет, вели разобрать крыльцо», – и, кажется, собеседник доктору возражать не пытался даже.

– Так-с, – доктор появился снова, щурясь на своего пациента. – Прежде всего, вам придется выпить этой дряни, – он приподнял голову Павла вместе с подушкой, поднес к лицу щербатую чашку, маленькую, как для кофе. От чашки резко и остро пахло – Павел поморщился, но послушно отпил глоток. Передернулся и нерешительно глянул на Александра Николаевича. Что ж, надо до дна?

– В свое время подобного рода напитки изготовлялись на основе уксуса, – с кривоватой улыбкой сказал доктор. – Так что вам еще повезло, молодой человек. Допейте, тут немного.

Павел допил и закашлялся, притихшая было боль от резких движений проснулась, как грозная собака, – и тут же вцепилась в ногу. В этом имелась какая-то своя логика, странная, но несомненная, верно, от того, что рана была в кости, а собакам редко какое лакомство кажется приятнее косточки. И если боль – собака, то что удивляться, что грызет она именно кость? Удивляться стоило, наверное, лишь тому, что кость эта была его, Павловой, костью, пока еще каким-то нелепым чудом держащейся в живом теле. Чудом?

– Доктор… – голос не слушался, подрагивал, но Павел постарался придать ему хоть подобие спокойствия: – доктор, ногу… придется отрезать, не так ли?

Александр Николаевич вскинул голову, глянул куда-то вверх. Губы дрогнули, раненому показалось, что доктор просит кого-то: «Ну, пожалуйста», но полной уверенности у него не было, слова остались почти беззвучны. А следом за этой краткой пантомимой доктор обратился к Павлу с вопросом:

– Молодой человек, сколько вам лет? Поверьте, это не праздное любопытство.

Праздности в докторе вовсе не было заметно, потому Павел уверился – исход его операции уже предрешен. Ну, что же… значит, ему с юности предстоит жестокий жребий – быть калекой… Жестокий? – полно! Ведь его родной брат с рождения несет эту ношу и не ропщет!.. Но тогда – прощай служба, прощайте, надежды на помощь родителям, на… Господи, да на все!

– Павел Иванович, сколько Вам? – повторил доктор. Пришлось отвечать:

– Девятнадцать.

– Так, – Александр Николаевич оглянулся на шум, махнул рукой: – Это на стол, таз на табурет, спиртовку зажечь, – последил глазами за приготовлениями. Павлу были слышны только звуки, но и те наводили тоску: металлическое звяканье, шорох разматываемой ткани и снова звон, как бывает, когда предмет металлический заденет стеклянный. Против воли представлялись какие-то жуткие инструменты, вроде клещей и огромных ножниц, от одного вида которых к горлу подступала тошнота.

– Не бойтесь, Павел Иванович, – попросил врач, даже не обернувшись. Следил, кивал, щурился от резких звуков или, быть может, от света, которого в комнате было в изобилии… Так откуда же он узнал о том, что Павел боится? А, да, ведь он так и держал раненого за запястье, наверняка пульс выдал… Стыдно не было, для стыда Павлу недоставало сил, но пришла какая-то досада. Что же, доктор не желает дать ответа? Стало быть, так и есть?

– Еще вопрос, Павел Иванович. Что причиной Вашей раны – бородинское сражение, это я знаю. Ответьте, пожалуйста, Вы в каком полку служили... служите? – И, наконец, обернулся.

…наверное, он которую ночь не спит, вдруг понял Павел. Надо было ответить, даже если ответ никак не изменит участи.

– …Ли… Литовский... лейб-гвардии… полк, но…

– Н-да, из вашего легиона ко мне, кажется, никого не доставляли. Не знаю, к добру ли это?

– Почему... по... почему – легион? – Павел хотел было сказать, что в полку народу было меньше, чем в римских легионах, что, будь на Семеновском ручье полностью легион – они бы выстояли... может быть... Но доктор только махнул рукой:

– Простите, шутка такая... глупая. Мне хотелось бы знать, с чем придется работать, пуля это или осколок. Впрочем, после столь долгого пути это, боюсь, уже и не важно… – И снова перемена произошла в подвижном лице доктора. Тень гнева мелькнула в глазах, когда он проговорил тихо, словно себе: – Это варварство – мальчишек под картечь, – и уже громче, обратившись к Павлу: – Я не ошибусь, если скажу, что это был Ваш первый бой?

– Не… не ошибетесь, – язык стал как из ваты, наверное, водка возымела свое действие. 

Александр Николаевич кивнул:

– Так я и думал. Не знаю, как сказать, молодой человек, боюсь или надеюсь, но последним этот бой не останется, если на то будет милость, – он снова вскинул взгляд к потолку. Павел ожидал даже крестного знамения, но врач только сплел пальцы и на миг прикрыл глаза. Поднялся, откинул одеяло, подстелил под раненого свернутую вдвое простыню, отошел к столу, налил воды в таз и тщательно вымыл руки, заодно вылив на ладони оставшуюся в чашке водку – запах стал сильнее, но вскоре развеялся. От запаха, звуков, от сосредоточенности Александра Николаевича Павла замутило сильнее, чем от выпивки. «Боль усилится, так он сказал… А – насколько она усилится? Если и теперь… то как же…»

– Вот так, – доктор склонился над ним, показал кусок плотной кожи, видимо, от ремня, сказал: – Зажмете зубами, будет чуть легче, – но почему-то от этого предложения Павлу стало еще страшней.

– Нет-нет, не… не надо, спасибо, я… я так…

Странно, но врач не настаивал. Глянул с тоской, спросил:

– Ну, почему же ты отказываешься?.. Если хотите, просто сожмите в кулаке, – и, не дожидаясь ответа, вложил бывший ремень в руку Павла. – А теперь приступим.

_…снять повязку. Срезать, потому что уже присохла, хотя менял ее днем, а – уже… Рана плохая, очень, но – он молод, он справится, он может жить, ну, пожалуйста! Что Тебе стоит… прости. Теперь, прежде всего – обмыть. Убрать то, что само омертвело. Бедный мальчик, он ведь правда очень молод, и… это несправедливо, да, это говорю я, но я никогда… так – никогда, почему их не берегут, почему? Это – безумие, это варварство, слышишь? Так… не должно быть… Ну… пожалуйста… Пусть эта жизнь… ну… Пожалуйста…_

– Доктор… доктор! – Павлу казалось, что он кричит, но на деле едва говорил. Боль еще только примерялась, еще только расправляла когти, но страх пришел прежде нее. – Доктор… что там?

Александр Николаевич отвернулся от раны, глянул на раскрасневшееся лицо юноши, спросил:

– Вы готовы слушать?

– Да-да! Это… – Павел облизнул пересохшие губы, – это отвлекает…

– Хорошо, попробую отвлечь, – криво усмехнулся доктор. – Ну-с, что сказать… терпеть я не могу эти пушки, молодой человек. Похожи на тяжелые колесницы ассирийцев – жуткие машины, против которых бросают пехоту или легкую конницу. Противостоять такому… – не договорил, придвинул к себе табурет, повел рукой, будто выбирал что-то. Головы Павел повернуть не мог, но, скосив глаза, увидел, что на табурете – застеленный чистым полотенцем поднос, а на нем, словно диковинная сервировка, лежат в ряд несколько ланцетов, щипцы и какие-то блестящие трубки. Рука доктора коснулась одного из ланцетов, и Павел поспешно закрыл глаза. Видеть это было выше его сил. Уж лучше слушать.

– Пока, думаю, больнее, чем было, не будет. То, от чего следует очистить рану, потеряло всякую чувствительность. Однако, если станет больнее, вы не старайтесь изображать стоика. Тем более, что стоики эти вполне позволяли себе кричать при таких вот… условиях…

_…а лучше бы ты сознание потерял, мальчик. Тогда и тебе было бы легче, и мне… Сколько таких было, а? Сколько… Пусть он останется жив, пусть… Это ведь не… не сложно… И еще одна жизнь… не важно, что не уравновесить, просто – пусть выживет…_

– …Доктор… долго еще?

– Потерпите, молодой человек. Рана сложная, но это преодолимые сложности. Очень много осколков кости, приходится…

Он умолк, потом вдруг заговорил на чужом Павлу языке, в котором с трудом угадывалась латынь. Говорил Александр Николаевич так, будто медицине учился даже не в Германии и не во Франции, а где-нибудь в Италии. Павел цеплялся за знакомые слоги, стараясь удержаться от крика. Латынь в этом мало помогла, а кусок старого ремня оказался как нельзя кстати.

…когда его ранило, боль была слабее. И короче – вспышка, удар – и… За операцию он дважды терял сознание, сорвал голос от крика и, кажется, пытался вырываться, но по малости сил не преуспел. Кто-то держал его за плечи, не доктор, тот не отрывался от своей работы, порой отдавая какие-то распоряжения, порой уговаривая раненого не геройствовать. Еще несколько раз Павел слышал ту же странную латынь, дважды – вполне узнаваемую русскую ругань. И – тоже дважды, приходя в себя – сказанные тихо и исступленно слова благодарности, кому только? Разве что доктор, вопреки свойственной его ремеслу рациональности, оказался человеком глубокой веры, иначе было не объяснить.

…потом боль перестала расти, не ушла, но дала возможность перевести дыхание. Павел приоткрыл глаза, сморгнул слезы, попытался оглядеться. Александр Николаевич отмывал в тазу руки, вода была почти алой, сквозь нее просвечивали какие-то темные тени, будто на дно кто-то бросил горсть гальки.

– Хотите пулю на память? – спросил, не оборачиваясь, выудил из таза темный предмет и показал издали: – Все-таки, пуля, хотя осколки тоже были, но теперь, Павел Иванович, худшее позади и, будьте уверены, ампутация вам не грозит. Разумеется, за вами нужен уход, но это возможно, возможно… Мой дом сейчас – что госпиталь, но место есть, слава Богу. Вы поправитесь, теперь я в это верю твердо, верьте и вы.

Стало быть, на дрова Александр Николаевич собирался пустить собственное крыльцо.

– …спасибо, не… – договорить Павел не мог. Доктор вернулся на свой табурет, сказал:

– Не тревожьтесь, осталась только перевязка, – и снова, как перед началом, вскинул глаза к потолку: – Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

– ...Вы... кого проси... просите? – Павлу не столько был важен ответ, сколько хотелось немного отдалить время новой боли. Сколько же можно терпеть эту муку? ведь никаких сил не осталось...

Александр Николаевич явственно вздрогнул, опустил глаза. Ответил негромко и с долей неловкости, будто его застали за каким-то не слишком достойным делом, вроде суеверного постукивания по дереву.

– Его, – Александр Николаевич указал головой вверх, – Создателя и... Спасителя.

На последнем слове странно дернулся голос. Павел подумал вдруг, что своим вопросом вторгся в сферу интимную, куда, наверное, мало кому есть право войти. Но извиниться он не успел, Александр Николаевич спросил, усмехнувшись: – Но что Вас так удивило, молодой человек? Адресат, так сказать, просьбы или ее... отправитель?

Смысл фразы дошел до раненого не вдруг, однако ирония, близкая к злости, удивила.

– ...Вы... веруете? – разговор не унимал боли, к тому же Александр Николаевич не стал ждать окончания беседы и взялся за перевязку. Но если говорить, то можно чуть-чуть отвлечься, оставив кости на откуп боли, сосредоточив мысли на выборе слов. Правда, от такого и боль не держалась в одном месте, заливая все тело от колен до подмышек, и слова находились какие-то странные: – ...но разве медицина… наука не… мешает вере? Вы же… вы доктор..

– Ах, Павел Иванович, медицина вере не противоположна, – отозвался доктор, не глядя на собеседника. Куда больше его интересовала корпия для раны – _стоило ли ее пропитать настоем ромашки или лучше попробовать тот давний, рецепт и воспользоваться раствором прополиса? Которого, правда, осталось совсем мало, но на этого раненого еще хватит... Нет, пожалуй, не в эту перевязку. В следующую_. – Да, Павел Иванович, я, как видите, вполне верю... – Предупредил: – Может быть больнее, потерпите, пожалуйста, – прикрыл обильно кровящую рану салфеткой и быстро наложил несколько тугих витков бинта, вызвав у Павла судорожный вздох.

– Прошу прощения, это необходимо было, чтобы кровь вернее остановилась. Как, можете терпеть или слишком больно?

– Могу, – торопливо отозвался Павел; тут же продолжил, задыхаясь: – Но, позвольте, вы скажите только, как же верить, когда видишь кругом столько горя? Как верить, если... если... – стиснул зубы, договорил: – Если на твоих глазах гибнут те, кому бы еще жить? Ведь не можете вы не видеть такого, и сейчас и… Как тут верить?

– Эк вас разобрало-то, Павел Иванович, – покачал головой доктор. Без осуждения или насмешки, скорее удивленно сказал: – Н-да, ежели так притерпеться к боли, то держаться с ней долго приходится... Ничего, Вы после уснете, а пока – что же, давайте поговорим, пока я Вас еще понаблюдаю. За разговором легче, Павел Иванович?

– Не в том... дело, я бы... – хоть доктор и угадал, признаться в таком Павел, почему-то, не решился. И без того показал себя неженкой, вероятно, другие под руками врача таких представлений не устраивали! – Не в том, я лишь... понять, доктор... В разум верить – и то... не... не...

– Ну, что ж «не»? И в разум, и в Создателя всего сущего... Поверьте мне, я многое повидал и давно уяснил для себя: живи мы лишь по законам рациональной природы, – Александр Николаевич улыбнулся, словно повторил чью-то шутку, – да, живи мы так, будь мы, люди, лишь природными созданиями... Да мы и дня бы не прожили! Высший разум природы в ее целесообразности, в ней все подчинено одному закону – сохранению своих созданий, а, стало быть, и своего... – он замялся, подыскивая слово: – своего существования в целом, наверное. А мы, люди? Как мы можем считать себя частью природы, если наша природа ей – противоположна? Если мы не видим ничего невозможного в том, чтобы юношей, едва разменявших третий десяток, а то и вовсе до него не доживших, оставлять под огнем неприятеля с той лишь целью, чтобы юноши эти своими телами задержали полет смертоносных ядер? – На лице врача проступил румянец, он осекся и сказал: – Простите, Павел Иванович. Я, кажется, стал многословен на стариковский манер. Не мне говорить Вам о цели, если Вы...

– Ну, да, да! – Павел даже приподнял голову: – Все верно, и потому мне не... непостижимо... как...

– Молодой человек, немедленно лягте! – велел врач тоном, не предполагающим возражений. – Вот так. И дослушайте, раз уж Вас так это тревожит.

Но заговорил врач не сразу, прежде довершил перевязку, оставив среди бинтов свернутый из марли жгут – для оттока сукровицы. Раненый нетерпеливо ждал, впрочем, его состояние вполне объяснялось не прошедшим еще жаром... Стоило подобрать ему какое-нибудь питье, чтобы вывело жар из тела, а то, не ровен час, сгорит Павел Иванович, несмотря на операцию!

– Ну-с, что же... Если Вам все еще интересно...

Павел кивнул, хотя от усталости, боли и жара у него двоилось в глазах.

– Если Вам интересно... – Александр Николаевич сплел пальцы и уставился на них рассеянным взглядом. – Что же сказать Вам? По сути, я уже все сказал: в Создателя я не могу не верить, потому что вижу – будь мы предоставлены самим себе, человек до нынешних дней не дожил бы. Ну, иль вовсе не явился бы среди эдемского сада природы, которой человек – не дитя, как утверждают французы, и не пасынок, но, как думаю, отчим, если не хуже.

Он опять усмехнулся – углом рта. Павлу даже сквозь волны жара были видны следы многодневной усталости. Надо было спросить о чем-то ином, да хотя бы и о том, что за местность здесь: пути Павел не помнил совершенно и после бегства из Москвы окончательно перестал запоминать остановки. Спросить, попросить, если доктор будет столь любезен, отписать родителям – и довольно! Вряд ли Павел у Александра Николаевича – единственный пациент, тем более бессовестно было отвлекать его пустыми разговорами. Но... Но тот, похоже, сам уже попал на крючок их странной беседы, явно отмеченной влиянием боли и бессонницы. Иначе вряд ли подобный разговор состоялся бы меж людьми, увидевшими друг друга впервые.

– Что ж, я... вижу, разум велит принять... Создателя, – зачем-то опять заговорил Павел. Верно, и в нем сидела та же заноза. – Но как... Вот вы, Александр... Александр Николаевич, вы... наглядевшись... как верите в то, что до... людей в целом есть дело... кому-то, кроме нас же?

– Не понимаю я вас, Павел Иванович. Зато вижу, что жар у вас и сильный, подождите-ка... – поднялся было, но раненый торопливо окликнул:

– Нет, постойте! Только скажите, как это Вы и в Спасителя поверили... если поверили?

Александр Николаевич замер. Не обернувшись, спросил – то ли Павла, то ли вовсе никого:

– Так-то зачем? – опустил голову, сплел пальцы. Потом выпрямился – резко, словно солдат на построении, оглянулся через плечо. Странная улыбка дернула углы губ:

– Пришлось – поверить, – ответил, щурясь, будто сказал больше, чем было в двух словах.

Павел понял не сразу, потом, показалось, – сообразил и даже вздохнул разочарованно. Нет, доктор ничего ему не разъяснит, доктор в положении худшем, нежели Павел – тот просто не умеет поверить в Христа Спасителя, не видит в Нем нужды, не видит места Его жертве в нынешнем мире, а доктору пришлось поверить, верно, когда принимал положения чуждой для себя веры. Что же, бывает, но… От такого открытия Павлу стало по-детски обидно, словно разгадкой увлекательной тайны оказалась банальность из учебника.

– Выкрест Вы, что ли? – протянул он разочарованно.

Александр Николаевич развернулся к пациенту, глаза его блеснули недобро:

– Надо же, а? То есть, иных вариантов... – оборвал себя, шагнул к постели с таким лицом, что Павел невольно вжался в подушку. – А что же, Павел Иванович, а если и так? Ну, представьте! Что если я как раз из жидов, что тогда? Соберете свои бинты и вон пойдете, чтобы не пользоваться милостью такого христопродавца?! – осекся, опустил голову, принужденно рассмеялся: – Прошу прощения, Павел Иванович. Что я, старый идиот, на вас сорвался? Простите, третью ночь не сплю... Выпейте вот, да засните.

В чашке был горьковатый отвар, теплый и терпкий. Павел послушно отпил, пряча глаза. В самом деле, что ему в том, какой нации его спаситель? Да и вообще, глупо вышло, но ведь он же не мог знать, что так заденет доктора своим предположением? Однако сейчас что-либо говорить... да полно, будет ли толк? Словом, пока Павел предавался размышлениям, Александр Николаевич, повторив еще раз:

– Простите меня, молодой человек, – поставил чашку на стол и собрался идти.

– Постойте, я... я не хотел... обидеть...

– Вы – не обидели, – отозвался доктор и, поклонившись, вышел.

Павел еще какое-то время маялся разом от неловкости и пульсирующей боли в ране, но, в конце концов, усталость и, вероятно, отвар, взяли верх – и он уснул, крепко и почти спокойно.

*

Александр Николаевич не преувеличивал, говоря, что в доме его сейчас – настоящий госпиталь. Кроме Павла, под гостеприимным кровом врача собралось еще семеро молодых людей, впрочем, их дела шли на поправку, потому о более слабом своем товарище они принялись заботиться со всем возможным рвением. Выражалась эта забота в первую очередь в том, что Павла пытались всячески развлечь, втянуть в общие разговоры и поделиться историями своих ратных подвигов. Доктор заходил каждый день по нескольку раз, кого-то сумел отправить дальше – к родным, кому-то, напротив, запрещал даже думать о переезде... В доме – Павел не сразу узнал, что находится он в Калуге, – не переводились дрова, лежать в тепле и уюте было куда приятнее, чем трястись в какой-нибудь повозке по холоду, но уколы совести, признаться, извели раненого. Каждый раз, когда доктор Стравинский – так его представили товарищи по излечению – подходил к его кровати, Павел невольно отводил взгляд. Кажется, доктору это тоже не слишком-то было по сердцу, потому раненого он осматривал особенно дотошно, с тем, чтобы не осталось времени на сторонние разговоры.

– Странно, как старик себя с тобой держит, Паша, – заметил один из раненых, Мартынов. Тому оставалось всего несколько дней переждать, а там уж и на волю, Павел просил его послать с дороги письмо родным, но все никак не мог закончить.

– Да мы... так, – Павел отмахнулся. Спросил: – Почему ты назвал его стариком? Годами он моего отца не старше, а то и...

– Вот потому и старик! – рассмеялся Мартынов. – Жаль, что ты с ним «так». Он, конечно, как положено медикусу, довольно безжалостный, но как человек – очень забавный. А столько знает из древней истории! Словно сам ее писал!

«Вот никогда бы не подумал об Александре Николаевиче «забавный»...» – Павел усмехнулся, спросил:

– По истории? Не по медицинской части?

– Ну, тут я сам не знаток, мне что хрящи, что суставы – одно потроха! А вот по истории я что-то еще помню, так вот, господин Стравинский, даром что дохтур, а про римские времена порой такое рассказывает!

Павел вспомнил про ассирийские колесницы и кивнул.

– Вот-вот! Придет – так ты с ним помирись, что ли, он дядька не злой...

Мартынов обладал счастливой особенностью людей, от природы легких, которые и в других тяжести не замечали. Наверное, ему господин Стравинский виделся именно вот таким не злым и забавным дядькой. Павлу же казалось, что за доктором так и осталась какая-то неразгаданная тайна, которую он спугнул своей глупой фразой про выкреста. Но как извиниться, не задев снова? И как извиниться, чтобы не пришлось слишком долго оправдываться?

– Павел Иванович, – позвал от двери доктор. – Павел Иванович, если будете так изводить себя, то не поправитесь и посрамите на весь свет мое искусство.

Павел смутился еще сильнее. Александр Николаевич подошел, сел рядом на табурет и принялся осматривать бинты на ране, комментируя для всей компании:

– Вот, как видно по состоянию оной ткани, воспаление под ней идет на убыль. И никакой гнилой горячки, Павел Иванович, хотя я и опасался, но только потому, что очень уж много вы провели в дороге. Но – видите? – все идет на лад, если вы, молодой человек, не станете в ближайшее время геройствовать, а проведете за выздоровлением должный срок, уверяю вас, рана затянется совершенно. Ну-с, поправляйтесь, – и укрыл Павла одеялом, собираясь перейти к следующему пациенту. Следующий, Валериан Кошелев, увлеченно читал что-то, утащенное с хозяйских полок. Больных разместили в комнате, в иное время служившей библиотекой, и поручик Кошелев извлек из этого всю возможную пользу. Книги за ним складывать приходилось то Мартынову, то совсем юному Коле как выздоравливающим, но чаще всего доктор самолично вытаскивал тома из-под койки Валериана и, ворча что-то про сладости запретных плодов, возвращал книги на место.

– Валериан Иванович, что читаете?

– Так... – Кошелев заморгал, как разбуженный. Потом спросил, стуча пальцем по странице: – Вот, доктор, горестная история рыцаря, раненого сарацинами в ногу. Ему всего лишь пробили бедро пикой, не задев даже кости, а из Павла, по слухам, достали целую вязанку костяной щепы. Верно?

Павел поморщился, но не стал перебивать.

– Да-с, – подтвердил доктор. – Но к чему сей пример?

– Так ведь помер тот рыцарь бедный. А Паше вы предсказываете чуть ли не балы в грядущем. Я вижу в этом признак торжества разума современного человека...

– А я вижу, мой друг, нечто иное. И до сих пор жалею, что так мало привилась в наших палестинах привычка, свойственная еще врачам Великого Рима, – доктор покосился на Мартынова, ожидая вопроса.

– Какая привычка, Александр Николаевич?

– Руки мыть не только после операции, но и перед ней. А то ведь...

– Да-да, и всегда требовать водки! – подхватил Коля со смехом.

– Истинно так. Но отнюдь не для собственного внутреннего употребления, а как средство облегчить страдания. – Теперь взгляд достался Павлу: – Правда, иной раз и от напитка оного раненые страдают не меньше.

– Да, верно, Александр Николаевич, – начал Павел, увидевший в шутке доктора возможность извиниться без лишних потерь. – Я хотел бы просить прощения у вас, я наговорил глупостей, но… думаю, что дело не… Что дело тут именно в водке этой… – Похоже, что возможность была ложной, если даже и свалив вину на выпитое, он не обрел уверенности в словах.

– О чем вы, Павел Иванович? – доктор оглянулся, в тревоге подошел к раненому: – Вам хуже? Жарко или знобит?

– Нет-нет! – Раз предстояло объяснять, то на этом и стоило сосредотачиваться: – Я ведь… ну, я же обидел в… вас, и… Мои слова… я… задел Вас, простите…

– Павел Иванович, полноте! – Нет, он не смеялся над внезапно косноязычным юношей, сказал совершенно серьезно: – Вы обязательно поправитесь, а пока не делайте резких движений. Что же до слов… – и умолк на минуту.

Павлу же показалась эта минута – неделей. Он успел представить самый горький вариант развития событий, отчаяться, найти некую надежду и утратить ее, а доктор все молчал. Павел поймал себя на желании крикнуть: «Очнитесь!», – когда тот, наконец, заговорил:

– Да, так что же до слов… Верите ли, молодой человек, я столько наслушался за свою жизнь, что давно уяснил для себя… – он усмехнулся: – Да, очень давно, едва ли не раньше того, как первый мой пациент пытался придушить меня во время операции. Сложное дело – врачебная наука, верно?

Кто-то засмеялся, Павел не увидел, кто, а по голосу не узнал, так неуверенно прозвучал смех. Кажется, «забавный дядька» господин Стравинский был загадкой не для одного только Павла, теперь же разгадка приближалась ко всем. Очень давно, он сказал. Очень… а когда? Во времена _ассирийских колесниц_?

– Н-да, что-то я… все не договорю никак, – доктор смотрел мимо раненого, куда-то в пространство. Под таким взглядом Павел почувствовал себя совсем маленьким, словно до войны. Не сказать, что это чувство было приятным, скорее – горьким. Александр Николаевич тем временем продолжил: – Да, уяснил я для себя вот что. Почти все слова… – по лицу прошла судорога, короткая, как от боли, – да, почти все, кроме, наверное, одной лишь фразы – легки, как пепел. С тех пор меня очень трудно задеть словом, уж поверьте мне, Павел Иванович. Так что, по совести, это мне следует извиниться перед вами. Тем более, что дела, простительные юности, для старика совершенно непристойны. Да и водки я не пил, никаких смягчающих вину обстоятельств! – Он даже заулыбался, протянул руку: – Ну, что же, мы примирились, Павел Иванович?

– Да! – он пожал руку врача, сказал: – Спасибо. Словно камень с души!

Мартынов зааплодировал, будто в театре, остальные обитатели библиотеки присоединились к нему. Стравинский поклонился, то ли в шутку, то ли серьезно, по лицу было не понять.

– Итак, господа, засим я вас оставлю и продолжу свой обход…

– Александр Николаевич, подождите! – вскинулся Валериан. – Подождите, а что ж это за единственная фраза? Ну, та, что не как пепел?

– А, да… – выдохнул Стравинский, Павлу показалось – обреченно. Словно не хотел бы отвечать, но не выйдет, должен. – Да, ведь я же не назвал… Но зачем это вам, господа?

Коля заерзал на своей койке:

– Ну что ты, Кошелев! Ты разве присяги не приносил? А спрашиваешь!

– Присяга? – удивился поручик. – Вы про нее, доктор?

– Нет, может, не присяга… – Коля вытянулся, вскинул подбородок, чтобы выглядеть солиднее: – Но любая клятва, тем паче – стране и Государю.

Мартынов возвел глаза к потолку:

– Дитя ты, Колька. Самую страшную фразу произносит жених под венцом. Вот уж тяжесть – так тяжесть!

«Он шутит, потому что ему страшно», – понял Павел. Но от чего же этот страх, ведь мы не идем на фронт, не стоим, смыкая ряды, под картечью... Тогда от чего?

– Нет, неверно. Впрочем, может, для кого-то это и так, я ведь говорил о себе… – Доктор, как тогда при операции, коротко глянул вверх. Павел ждал уже просьбы, почти беззвучного «пожалуйста», но, похоже, Его доктор мог просить только ради других, для себя этого права не оставляя. Отвел взгляд, сплел в замок пальцы, вздохнул: – Что же... вот эти слова, и знаете, господа… – Не договорил, выпрямился, опустил руки.

Странная это была картина: теплый дом посреди войны, тишина библиотеки, ставшей лазаретом, юные воины, вчерашние дети, чудом оставшиеся в живых – и высокий, почти седой человек, стоявший навытяжку перед теми, кто был обязан ему жизнью, замерший, как перед приговором.

_…зачем? – спросил без слов, не упрекая, не надеясь даже понять и уж тем более услышать ответ. Просто спросил – зачем? – прежде, чем разлепить губы и заговорить на том языке, на котором не говорил, кажется, тысячу лет. Наверное, и это нужно, или нужно принять… Что же… это тоже по заслугам._

Ясный голос Александра Николаевича неузнаваемо переменился. Негромкий, как бы сорванный когда-то, хриплый – чужой голос произнес три слова на чужом языке. От них остался след, тень, отзвук, едва слышный, но длящийся… Словно эхо где-нибудь в горах, эхо давно умолкнувшего крика.

Павел прикусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы самому не закричать. Смысла слов он не понял, языка не узнал, но всем собой признал правоту доктора: эти слова были тяжелы до безумия.

– А… что это, Александр Николаевич? Что за… заклинание? На каком языке? – легкий человек Мартынов тряхнул головой, рассеивая наваждение. Получалось даже и у него плохо, но ведь немыслимо было дольше сидеть вот так, как придавленным?

– Язык этот называется арамейским, – медленно, словно приходя в себя, ответил Стравинский. – Что же до значения… Их много, и предательство в их числе, и отступничество, и покорность… И трусость так же… Видите, как много… А слов всего три, – и, не сделав паузы, выговорил: – Я. Умываю. Руки.

Опустил голову, тихо выдохнул:

– И лучше бы им никогда не звучать под небом ни на каком языке… Ну да что уж тут… – и неверными шагами пошел к двери. Оглянулся на пороге:

– Выздоравливайте, господа. И не бойтесь обидеть меня, Павел Иванович. Это практически невозможно, уверяю вас. Хуже мне не будет, точно.

С теми словами и вышел.

Павел смотрел вслед ему, в закрытую дверь.

_...Александр Николаевич Стравинский вышел, почти выбежал, во двор, под режущий свет осеннего полнолуния. По снегу лежали четкие, как вырезанные, собачьи следы, сиротливый навес полуразобранного крыльца, посеребренный луной, выглядел мраморным портиком, пострадавшим от нашествия варваров. Но Александр Николаевич этой картины не видел – привалился спиной к стене, закрыл руками лицо. Сколько же лет прошло и сколько должно еще пройти, чтобы память отпустила его? Но если бы только в памяти было дело!.. Вдалеке басом залаял пес, потом лай перешел в долгий томительный вой – луна тревожила пса так же, как и его хозяина. Будь тот собакой, тоже, наверное, завыл бы. Сколько же еще? И ведь это – только осень, а еще будет весна, и каждый год, каждый... Сколько? – вечность. Разве он забыл? Это – вечность, и это еще милость – вот такая вечность, в которой нашлось место и для него, и для его верного пса. Но если бы!.._

_Он вскинулся, распрямляясь, поднял голову. Лунный свет выбелил до серебра его волосы, сгладил сеть морщин на лице. Никого не осталось, кто мог бы узнать сейчас другого человека в немолодом уже докторе, никого, даже пес где-то в своем одиночестве плакал на луну. Все давным-давно стало иным, даже лунный диск сдвинулся в небе, все стало иным – и только прошлое осталось неизменным, не позволяя просить ни о милости, ни о спасении. А если так – что толку подпирать стену? ведь еще не закончен обход, а вскоре, наверняка, прибудут новые больные... и надо бы сдержаться хотя бы при них, а то ведь примут за сумасшедшего. А там и полнолуние пойдет на убыль, станет легче..._

_...оголенная луна висела высоко в небе, и прокуратор не сводил с нее глаз..._


End file.
